The invention relates to a device for effecting radiation treatment of benign or malign prostate hyperplasia in a prostate of a human male having a bladder with a base and a penis with an urethra having an urethral wall extending from the base of the bladder through the prostate, said device comprising:                a catheter probe having an elongated body with a circumferential surface, a distal end and a proximal end, which catheter probe is to be inserted with its proximal end within the urethra towards the prostate;        said elongated body of said catheter probe having a longitudinal bore extending from said distal end towards at least one outlet opening present in said circumferential surface near said proximal end;        a catheter tube having a distal end and a proximal sharp end, which catheter tube is to be inserted with its proximal sharp end through said longitudinal bore of said elongated body, said outlet opening and through said urethral wall towards at least one desired location within the prostate to be treated; and        means for delivering a certain pre-planned amount of radiation energy via said catheter tube near or at said at least one location within said prostate for effecting said radiation treatment.        
Benign prostatic hypertrophy or hyperplasia (BPH), for example, is one of the most common medical problems experienced by men over 50 years old. Urinary tract obstruction due to prostatic hyperplasia has been recognized since the earliest days of medicine. Hyperplastic enlargement of the prostate gland often leads to compression of the urethra, resulting in obstruction of the urinary tract and the subsequent development of symptoms including frequent urination, decrease in urinary flow, nocturia, pain, discomfort, and dribbling. The association of BPH with aging has been shown to exceed 50% in men over 50 years of age and increases in incidence to over 75% in men over 80 years of age. Symptoms of urinary obstruction occur most frequently between the ages of 65 and 70 when approximately 65% of men in this age group have prostatic enlargement.